


I'll Kiss You While You Sleep

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Marauders' Era, Romance, Sex, mating for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Practical Sirius and Quidditch Star Remus don't see kohl-smudged eye to kohl smudged eye on the subject of safety, love or commitment .......or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Kiss You While You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

_A smudge of kohl can't make me whole / Can't light the fire inside / It's only you who sparks that gift / Though your effects I try to hide_

Now Curt and Brian started / This craze that I adore / And Bowie in his splendor / Makes me melt upon the floor

Yes, Freddie clad in leather / Can make my Mercury rise / But you my love with just a wink / Send lightening through my thighs

You say of art and culture / My education sorely lacks / So you took me to a stage play / That nearly dropped me in my tracks

Though Curry's legs in fishnet / Almost made the show worthwhile / I must admit I lost the plot / I was drowning in your smile

But alas I had not known your touch / My heart was left unspoken / Until a nasty bludgers strike / Left you bleeding bent and broken.

Now I have a chance to show / How much you mean to me / But if the feelings are returned / We'll just have to wait and see.........

I'll Kiss You WhileYou Sleep

"Yea, ...well there has got to be another way out of this other than you risking falling off a broom and killing your self........" I yelled irritably up the stairs after my elusive tawny haired prey, before he could reach the safety of the sixth year dorm room.

I'd been trying to corner Remus, to finish this discussion since lunch and he knew I wouldn't let it drop until be agreed to see reason.

'Sweet Merlin, had it really come to this? Since when did Sirius Black extol to the importance of logic and reason to Remus Lupin? Oh yea....right ....just after I realized I loved him and tried to prove it by sending Snape to find Moony........that's the kind of action that will change things all right........'

"Come on Re......don't lock the ........... **Oh Shit!**.......owwww fuck."

"Sirius! .....what happened?" Remus gasped flinging the door open with a good deal more concern than I expected. Taking in my current state of twisted limps he settled himself next to me on the narrow landing that interrupted my painful fall down the winding stone steps.

"What does it look like?" I groaned rubbing my head, while inspecting the knees of my favorite jeans for holes, "I fell trying to catch your stubborn arse before you locked the door again."

Knowing that I was once again going to take up my very unwanted diatribe, I was surprised Remus didn't take the opportunity to flee but instead put his hand on mine and firmly met my gaze.

"Well if the bottoms of your jeans weren't four inches too long and the size of serving platters, perhaps you could run like the coordinated canine that you are instead of a hippo with a hernia," the usually honey voice snapped but instead of being barbed with poison the edge was dipped in concern and caring.

Oh how I loved to listen to that voice, whether reading aloud from some muggle book, singing Italian opera in the shower or cheering on his fellow team members as they practiced the intricate moves that James planned anew for each painstakingly executed match. Despite the endless flow of Curt and Brian from the muggle record player, Re's voice was the music of my soul, and he, the real reason my kohl smudged silver blue eyes grew dark and dilated with a desire that burned brighter than any glitter, gloss, gold or glimmer that defined the outward appearance that now was Sirius Black.

It wasn't Re's fault he was on the team.....it was mine; and I really wasn't bitter about it. If anything it was one more way to make up for the stupidity and thoughtlessness of my mistake. In truth, I loved to watch Remus fly......hell **I** taught him.

"Listen Sirius," the soft apologetic voice began, as though he knew all the carefully kept secrets of my soul, "I made a commitment to play Quidditch for Gryffindor and if I can possibly stay on my broom, than I'm going to play. Besides," the now teasing voice ontinued in a knowing tone, " I don't recall you ever ducking out on a commitment because of a little pain.or danger"

"You're right" I conceded meeting his gaze full on, hoping that I looked to be a concerned friend instead of a love struck idiot. "I've played with all kinds of pain....ranging from broken bones to bloody powerful hangovers. But none of those compare to **your** pain and you know very well the benefits of the spell far outweighed the danger as long as it helps you..........."I trailed off dropping my silver eyes to my lap no longer able to meet the gorgeous glowing amber orbs.

"You're right," Remus admitted slightly abashed, finally pulling his soft pale hand from atop my large tanned paw, "the dangers of the spell don't compare. Nothing I ever do will have the life changing effect your animagus accomplishment has; but as far as the pain, I still don't see said difference." Rising swiftly in hopes of having the unwanted topic of conversation safely behind him, the stunning Gryffindor seeker, ran his hand absentmindedly down my long loose obsidian tendrils, as though the large black dog who ran with a wolf on moonlit nights sat before him, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a few things I need to finish before my date."

Determined to have the argument finished to my desired ends I quickly followed behind the retreating form of the already restless werewolf.

"Well, **said** difference could kill you tomorrow," I continued closing the door to our dorm and leaning against it to prevent escape by my now agitated friend. "and since when do you make a date on a day like this? I questioned in a far to accusatory tone of voice. It wouldn't do for Remus to catch a hint of jealousy wafting through the air.

" **I'll be all right tomorrow** , my soft spoken friend finally snapped in irritation., then his voice grew despondent as he continued, "I believe you know what date I have."

" **Fine** " I finally yelled, " be the stupid hero, but don't expect me to come watch you kill your self."

"I don't believe I've **ever** asked you to come watch me at all." Moony sneered at my comment, the closeness of the wolf quickly making his presence known.

"Oh, that's right," I continued, hurt by the implication of his last comment, "you've got your fan club to cheer you on, who needs friends?"

It was a completely unfair statement, Remus had never flaunted his newfound "star status" and never had he encouraged the gaggle of girls that now followed him throughout the day. But his last words had stung my heart. Remus had never asked me to watch him play. I knew he enjoyed having Pete and I watch from the stands and I'm certain he thought I was nearly exploding with jealousy after being banned from Quidditch at Hogwarts after the incident with Snape. But Re was too polite to ask his friends to come and genuinely assumed that it was James whose presence in the air commanded our attention during the match. "I'm sorry Re, I didn't mean that. It's just that ..... you're my friend... and I don't want you to get hurt."

To my surprise a cloud of something a kin to disappointment shadowed across the face of the usually stoic werewolf.

"Siri, I'll be fine, " Remus repeated as gathered his oldest robes and turned to leave for his monthly pre-moon audience with Madame Pomfrey. "I'll see you after the match tomorrow."

"No, you'll see me at moonrise," I answered.

"You'll come support me tonight but you won't come to the match tomorrow?" the once again agitated sixteen-year-old growled from the doorway.

"It's your choice to walk out on that pitch tomorrow afternoon, but unless the rules have changed in the last twenty eight days Moony's going to come out and play tonight whether you want him to or not, so Padfoot will be will be there to play."

"Siri, after what happened last moon I'm not certain you being there is a very good idea.

"Oh fuck what happened last moon Re. After we got the spell last year I promised you that I wouldn't miss a moon unless I had to. And I don't have to so I'm coming." I finished defiantly.

"Oh now who thinks it okay to put his own safely aside for something he wants to do?" Re questioned, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Look it wasn't that bad, I just panicked. But because I ran the wolf ripped you apart even with Prongs and Wormtail there. So this month I'm staying no matter what." I finished stubborn eyes fixed on those of the now curious wolf who peaked out from within the confines of my unknowing loves eyes.

"The wolf tried to attack you Siri, my jaws where almost on your throat......."

"I'm staying.....no matter what."

Knowing he had lost this battle due to timing, Remus reluctantly dropped his eyes to the floor then headed out the door to meet Madame Promfrey, but as he left my canine hears caught the low but earnest whisper of a reluctantly grateful werewolf.

"Thanks Paddy"

The next time we spoke I was carrying him under the cover of James cloak to the hospital wing.

The wolf had been terribly violent this moon. He hadn't tried to attack me again but neither did he play with his waiting canine cohort. Moony refused to leave the shack, instead choosing to through himself against the furniture and bite at the moonbeams that crept in from wolf ravaged cracks in the worn wooden walls. Prongs and Wormtail were allowed within a safe distance, but anytime I tried to approach, the wolf bit himself until Prongs worked the rack of antlers between the ripping jaws and tearing flesh.

Unlike usual Remus woke first and healed the lesser cuts and bruises that I had overlooked during my post-transformation inspection. Very rarely did I invade Re's privacy with the little practiced ritual. I knew he hated for any of us to see him naked; the scares and prominent bones of his lithe form making him very ugly and self- conscious.

I longed to tell him of the beauty I saw in the long lean legs, the taunt teasing arse and the broad muscular shoulders. His chest, though a lineage of lunar lashings, was perfect in my eyes, as were the pale buds begging to be bitten A dusting of tawny tendrils trailed down the line of his sternum and belly to softly circle the indent of navel then grew more dense as tawny, silver and honey brown swirled to the color of caramel forming a perfect patch of curls for the hard, heavy morning erection to spring forth from. Sweet Merlin the things I longed to do to that gorgeous glistening cock, but instead I had quickly thrown a blanket across him has soon as I made certain there was no major damage from the claws that had torn at the tawny haired boys flesh and feelings alike.

As I carried him to the castle I felt him try to push away from me and heard the soft pleading of a voice that begged to be left to his own defenses.

"You healed yourself well this morning after I took care of the major damage, but you've lost a lot of blood so you may as well hold still Re, I'm going to carry you every step of way." To my surprise the struggling ceased and the warm welcome weight of Remus's head settled gently on my shoulder.

Usually I stayed with the weakened werewolf until he was ready to return to the dorm but today after making certain that Remus was in the competent and compassionate care of Madame Pomfrey, I squeezed the shoulder of my sleeping friend and turned to leave for the silence of what I knew would be an empty library.

"Your' re leaving me to go back to the dorm on my own," I heard the transformation roughened voice ask as I opened the door to leave the private room Re was always given.

"Are you still intent on playing this afternoon if you can get past Madame Pomfrey?" I asked softly not taking my eyes form the sterile white door.

"Yes, I am." Remus admitted honestly.

"Then you'll have to make it to the dorm on your own. I've done everything I can to keep you from dying at the claws of the wolf," I sighed in defeat. "by doing this today your telling me that Padfoot means nothing. If your set on going out there to die, you'll have to get there on your own." I finished then walked slowly through the open door, down the hall and into the tunnel under the Whomping Willow, before I sank to the ground in a heap, viscously clawing at the soft cool earth.

Several hours later when I had cried the last available tear, I rose to my feet and followed the tunnel the remaining distance to blood stained room I had left only this morning.

The first time I was in the shack after a transformation, I became violently ill at the stench and sight of my friend's blood. I never wanted Remus to see his blood spilled on the walls, floor and furniture of his monthly home away from home again; so I added one small task to my list of ways to help Re. Every month I cleaned the shack of all traces of blood and dirt. I changed the linens on the bed and repaired the broken furniture. All this I did without the help of magic, it felt good to do something for Remus that no one else had thought to do; and the look on his face the first time he saw the cleaned up house he hugged me cried on my shoulder.....it was worth it, so very worth it.

This month I was almost grateful for the distraction of my chore, as the sounds from the Quidditch pitch were too far away to penetrate the walls of the lonely home, thin though they were. Now far from the distant roar of the crowd I had plenty of time to reflect on the circumstances that brought me to the blood splattered shack when year ago I would have been pounding the hell out of bludgers and saving James Potter's arse from those sneaky, scheming Slytherines.

During the middle of second year we had discovered Re's secret and over night my friend became my hero. Remus was strong, brave, smart and funny.

James, and Peter and I knew we had to do something to help out our warily shy, quiet and suffering friend.; and for once Minerva McGonagall was the answer to our prayer.

Three years later, at the start of fifth term the marauders continued to be the answer to Re's prayer for friendship that had the ability to surround him even during the full moon. The look of unspeakable joy on the young werewolf's face when he first glimpsed Padfoot opened my heart to side of the captivating canine that Padfoot's eyes would see almost a year before my own; Moony was beautiful and smelt of love.

At the end of fifth year, I sent Snape to Moony as a cruel ending to a scavenger hunt game known only to the greasy Slytherin and myself. James saved Snape from Moony and in turn Remus from himself. I thought Remus hated me, but in truth he was realizing for the first time, but not the last, what it was like to not be able to hate someone you think you should.

I'd spent two moons away from him after loosing his trust and they were the worst transformations he had since second term. I hadn't been invited for the third moon after the incident; I went because I knew I needed to be there. Moony had greeted me with licks and nozzles and as Remus allowed me to help him back to the dorm after Poppy checked him over, I knew the healing of our friendship had begun and the realization of deeper feelings nudged softly at my heart.

James seemed to understand that I somehow needed to be the one to help Re on these silent mornings as the proud Gryffindor fought desperately to maintain his dignity after waking naked, weak and frequently bleeding. I needed to a tone my self for my sins and I was determined to find anyway possible to repent.

During the summer between fifth and sixth year Remus and I spent five weeks together at his family's vineyard in France. The clear open space above the wide expanse of grapes proved to be the perfect setting for teaching the wary werewolf to fly. Although a self- proclaimed child of the forest, he took to a broom with the same passion and grace he exuberated when streaking across a field with his fur flying in the wind.

His parents were amazed by their sons quickly honed flying skills and his friends ability to became a giant black watch dog, who loved to care for the wolf that threatened to steal the life of their son. We didn't tell them about Prongs and Wormtail, but I believed they would have taken the secret to the grave, just has they would mine when the time came.

Our first weekend of sixth year Remus and I were out flying over the Quidditch pitch late at night, trying out a new style of practice snitch when the Gryffindor team arrived with McGonagall for a midnight practice. The team, who was looking for a new seeker after moving the previous seeker to my vacant position of Beater, decided they had found their new teammate in the swift, sure-sighted form of Remus Lupin. Unfortunately there are laws about werewolves owning or riding brooms; but unless Dumbledore wanted to tell everyone that a werewolf had been attending Hogwarts for the last five years the broom law would have to be broken. There was no way that Remus could deny the teams request for his acceptance of the position without becoming a complete social outcast and Remus didn't need any more negative attention than he already received.

So on a warm October afternoon, with a throng of star struck fans and banners charmed to blink his name in red and gold letters Remus found himself stepping onto the pitch to meet the adoring eyes of his mother and father who would never miss a match for the next two years.

My thoughts of watching Remus soar in the sunshine, were quickly shattered by the sudden emergence of James Potters unruly dark hair popping through the trap door of the attic where I had been stashing my supplies. The look on his face meant only one thing, my worst fears had come to pass.

Although I was angry with my friend for playing so soon after transformation, it never occurred to me not to follow James at top speed to the private room Remus had occupied this morning.

We spoke no words as we ran through the halls at top speed, preferring instead to save our breath for the important matter of reaching our goal as quickly as possible.

When we finally arrived at the empty infirmary I asked the first question that came to my mind.

"Where are Re's parents they never miss a match.?" I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

"They're in California on business/pleasure trip, " James replied, " they didn't think he'd be playing right after the moon so they planned the trip to coincide with their anniversary, Dumbledore hasn't been able to reach them yet.

Walking to Re's bedside I summoned a chair to break my fall as the sight of a bandaged and bloody Remus Lupin, caused my legs to tremble beneath me. I had seen Remus bandaged and bleeding far worse than this, but these marks were different, they burn.

"What happened James?" I asked feeling certain I already knew the answer.

"He told Madam Pomfrey the truth, that he was going to play today, so she gave him a few extra potions to help him recover faster, but she warned him to stay as far away from the action as he could until he was ready to capture the snitch.

I guess the potions when used together amply the sense of touch and Poppy was afraid the vibrations from the crowd in the stands would knock him off his broom. So Re stayed way above the action until he dove for the snitch at the same time as the Slytherin seeker. When the got right next to each other she reached out to push Re. She grabbed his jaw and pushed his face away.

Siri, her gloves were woven from silver.......that's were the burns came from." James paused to wrap his arm around me as my shoulders and face sank into the covers next to my best friends sleeping form.

"It's not your fault Siri, and it's not his either. Remus was perfectly fine to play, but when the silver touched his skin he lost track of the bludger that was coming at him and it got him in the side of the head and knocked him to the ground. However he did hold on to the snitch and we won the match." James ended trying to finish on a positive note.

"How long does Poppy think he'll be asleep," I asked ignoring the news of the Gryffindor win.

"She said four or five days, due to the potions she gave him, they made the sensation of the silver touch and the bludger strike far worse than they normally would have been. She said the scars on his face from the gloves will fade in a couple of days, hopefully by the time he wakes up." James finished, or so I thought.

"One other thing," James added brightly, "Since we've proven ourselves worthy of caring for him after transformations, she's going to transport him back to the dorm to sleep. She figures he'll be more comfortable in his own bed, and she already charmed his body to stay hydrated while he sleeps, and she'll stop by to check on him every couple of hours or we can call her if we thing something is wrong."

So two hours later I found my self at Re's bedside reading a book of Sonnets to the sleeping werewolf, while one of my favorite albums droned on in the background; what a combination Curt Wild and William Shakespeare. Only Tim Curry and a corset had seemed more ill suited, one to the other.

'Oh gods Re, how did this happen? It's neither one of our faults, but I still feel like shit. You told Poppy the truth and I didn't even ask you if you were going to do that.'

I walked to the record player, stacking several of the vinyl disks atop each other, not caring what order in which then played. Slowly I walked back and sat on the side or Re's bed.

Watching the sleeping werewolf I realized that even if the silver burns were permanent scars it wouldn't matter, just as the scars on his chest didn't matter, he was still beautiful.

Bringing my fingers up to trace the line of his jaw I realized by body had shifted, had leaned into the touch my it's own accord, and suddenly my worry bitten lips were gently brush against the full soft lips of a boy I'd dreamed about even before I knew I loved him.

Very slowly I kissed the perfect pale lips again and again. At first barely brushing the sweet salty flesh, but quickly the pressure I applied increased as I parted my own kiss swollen lips parted to allow my tongue to trace the line of his warm tender mouth.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" James surprised voice jabbed at my heart and mind as I jumped from Re's bed and lowered my gaze to the floor, trying to resist the urge to touch my fingers to my lips, marveling at the taste and scent of the young werewolf.

"I......I .... Oh gods, James ......I was kissing Remus," I finally admitted to myself and my best friend, though my eyes still concentrated on the spinning vinyl that was about to be covered my the next waiting disk.

"I was kissing Remus," I tried again this time with more confidence as my storm tossed eyes met the chocolate brown pools that smiled their reply.

"I'm scared James, it's not like the others," I hesitated then continued on as the music in the background bored into my brain like the taunting voices of the ghosts in my everyday life.

_Can't you see I love you? Don't you care I'm going mad? Can't you see I love you? I'm the best you've ever had._

"James, he didn't give a damn what could have happened to him today. The only thing he was worried about was his commitment to the team."

_You take your life into your hands 'Cause you don't give a damn about it Throw your heart out on the floor Can't you see mine wrapped around it?_

"Don't you think he'd give the same attention to a commitment to you?" James questioned knowingly.

"I don't even know if he would go for me; as far as I know he only likes girls." I paused then met James soulful accepting eyes. "I'm not the slut they say I am. Lined eyes and a tight T-shirt don't make you a slut. I've only slept with one boy Jamie and I had to pretend he was Re. I never wanted to be with anyone else. I tried fucking a girl once, cause that's all it would have been, but I didn't even come close; it was a little tough imagining Re's shoulders and chest when a couple 36D's keep getting in the way." I sniffed fighting off the tears. "So Jamie did you know your best mate's a fag.....a pouf.....a queer???" My question bit with fear and hatred although whom I hated I didn't know.

"I've known for a year Siri," James said softly meeting my gaze full on. "Padfoot is pretty open with his feelings. Although I'm not sure you can really say your gay if Remus is the only person you've ever wanted." James smiled, this time with his mouth as well as his eyes. "Maybe it's a canine thing, or maybe it's a Remus thing, but either way you sure as hell better not hurt him." Prongs paused still staring into my moist eyes.

_Let this boy inside your head Way deep inside your heart I'll kiss your lips and fuck your ass Then blow your mind apart Yah Can't you see I love you? Don't you care I'm going mad? Can't you see I love you? I'm the best ........................_

The tinkle of vinyl shattering against the side of the record player was the sound that lingered in the room as James stood rooted watching me as I racked my hands through the long black strands that hung loose around my shoulders.

"Everyone thinks the same thing, all the songs say the same thing," I muttered to myself as I slowly traced my bare toe through the black shards that decorated the floor and table top.

"I don't want to fuck him....I want to make love to him. I don't just want to be with him for a couple of days, or weeks or years. I want to be with him forever and if forever isn't eternity than it's not long enough.

"I don't just want to make love to him James, I want Remus to make love to me. I've never wanted that before Jamie.........the thought of someone invading my body like that has always disgusted me, but with Re, I desire it like nothing else.

"I understand Siri, Lily and I have the same thing, " James smiled believing what he said to be true.

"I'm sorry James but you can't ....not really. There's a difference between taking someone and lying open before them, vulnerable....inviting them inside you., embracing them with all that you have, with the most intimate part of your self. That's what I want with Remus.

Jamie I love him, but I have no idea how to tell him," my voice broke at the completeness of confession. "How do I tell him.?"

Jamie just smiled as he walked to the door and muttered a locking charm set to activate when he door was closed again.

"You just did Siri," James nodded toward the bed then quietly closed the door behind him as I turned to meet the smiling eyes of the only lover I would ever have from that day on.

"Come here Siri," Remus whispered softly as he patted the sheets next to him.

"How.. how long have you been awake?" I stammered as I realized everything that had been said.

"Ever since you started reading to me," came the unexpected reply.

"You were awake when I was kissing you, " I sputtered, sounding angrier than I intended.

"I was afraid you'd stop," Re whispered dropping his eyes to the crimson cover of the bed.

Very gently I lifted his chin with strong callused fingers, until our tear flooded eyes met in a sea of understanding.

"I love you Remus Lupin.....forever."

"That's good Siri, because werewolves mate for life. As a matter of fact that 's why Moony tried to bite you two moons ago, he wanted to claim you, but you ran and he thought you were refusing him, so he punished himself every time you came near last night. He thought you were teasing him."

"I want to be your mate Re; forever and beyond," I answered simply, " Do you feel the same way Moony does, do you really want me forever?"

"Oh gods yes Siri, I've wanted you as long as I can remember. It's not an easing thing to say. I kept hoping if you wanted me you'd find a way to let me know."

"I want you Re." I gasped breathlessly, staring into the lust filled golden orbs. " How are you feeling?"

"Well the potion hasn't worn off yet so my sense of touch is still very sensitive.........."

Re trailed off blushing a most fetching shade of pink.

"So can **you** claim me or does Moony have to do that?" I asked hopefully.

"We do it together, man and wolf as one. Are you sure about this Siri? Completely positive?"

"Yes," I promised, in the same sure voice I would have used to say, "with this ring I thee wed".

"Care to join me," the beautiful face of the tawny haired teen lit up with hope as he pulled back the covers and invited me to my bridal bed. . "Oh yes, definitely." I sighed, sliding off the faded jeans and skin tight T-shirt., before sitting lightly on the side of the bed and reaching to slide soft blue boxers down the goose-fleshed legs of the already excited werewolf who was waiting to claim his mate.

As I slid beneath the sheets I felt Remus's strong sure hands glide slowly over my eager flesh, tracing the lines of my chest even as his eyes memorized the hollow of my neck.. Even before we kissed Re slowly lowered his warm sweet mouth to the spot he selected only moments before. Snaking his agile tongue out to lave the chosen flesh as he gently wrapped one arm around my waist while the fingers of the other hand combed through my already tangled hair pulling me closer to him. We rolled toward each other as his tongue continued its ministrations at the juncture of my throat and chest.

Suddenly our hot dripping erections met as hips ground forward and rolled igniting a frenzied joining of thrusting hips and throbbing cocks. While at the same time Re opened his jaws wide and bit hard claiming me for his own, body, mind heart and soul. The power of the joining was electric with passion as the quick moving werewolf traced his agile tongue down the length of my chest thumbs circling and teasing the pink tipped buds that rose to the attention of twisting teasing fingers and thumbs. My new mates tongue continued it's fast moving assault, brushing against the grain of midnight black hair that guided the tour from navel to groin. I moaned deep in my throat as Re's strong elegant fingers wrapped firmly around the base of my cock and began a steady rhythm of stokes and thumb rolls pleasing every inch of my thick weeping erection. As his fingers moved to loving caress the tender flesh that cradled my balls his moist warm mouth placed it's first hesitant sucking kiss upon the very center of the head, stealing the prized drop of natures lip gloss then eagerly begged for more.

I racked my hands savagely through my lovers hair as I pushed his mouth further down until he finally took me full within the heated home of his sweet sucking mouth. It took only a few powerful licks and cheek shallowing suckles to send my hot salty streams pulsing down Re's waiting throat. Lapping lovingly the warm liquid and softening skin Re whimpered with need as he raised his eyes in question knowing the answer immediately.

"Oh god love I need you," Re's voice shook with desire as he guided my hand to the dripping head of his quivering cock, encouraging me to spread the juices down the length of the satin shaft.

"Don't" I yelled as he reached between my thighs with cum slicked fingers, intent on properly preparing his new mate.

"Take me like this, I want to feel you hard and thick inside me. Take me Re, take me now, " I begged spreading my legs wide in invitation."

"Oh god Siri, I don't want to hurt you," "You won't, never, push in all the way now, please Re, Please!!!

And then he was inside me, my body forming to his, caressing him, taking him, as my beautiful lover and mate thrust deep within me harder and faster. His lips meeting mine in a wet joining of twisting tongues and tugging teeth..

"Siiiiiiri, oh fuck yes, oh goooooooooood," Re cried out as he spilled his welcome seed deep with in my waiting warmth. Then curled tight beside me as my strong arms stilled the tremors of his love ravaged body.

This was perfect, this was every love song rolled into one, our love song to sing over and over; the verses changing with the desires of our flesh but the chorus always remaining the same.

I love you.........I love you!


End file.
